Electric motors, such as those typically used in hybrid electromechanical powertrains for automotive vehicles, have a rotor and a stator surrounding the rotor. The rotor can rotate relative to the stator, and the stator is fixed to a stationary member, such as a transmission housing or casing. An air gap established by the radial clearance between the rotor and the stator. It is important to maintain the relative positions of the stator and the rotor in order to preserve the size of the air gap. However, maintaining relative positions of the stator and the rotor may be challenging because the rotor and stator relative positions are affected by manufacturing tolerances of all components in the air gap tolerance stack path. Additionally, the electric motor may be subjected to vibrations and mechanical shock. It is also important to maintain the position of the stator relative to the housing, both axially and radially, especially when the housing or the stator expand or contract due to thermal expansion.